Spots
"Ok this is Spots the doctor and this is Webkinz Hospital" Summary Spots is the flagship Webkinz being in over 40 BKTWebkinz's video. Spots is a hard act to beat. Spots is a doctor and his personality is sort of an average Joe he doesn't have many enemies except for Philly and Beast boy. History Childhood Spots was born a wee lad in an older version of Webkinz Town. there he grew up with his dad and his mother who was a cat and was also his pet and grandmother. (Don't know how that works just go with it.) In his first day of kindergarten he found the love of his life Lemony they became friends but spots never told her his true feelings. in Elementary school Philly Moved into town and became the most popular kid in school because he was on the football team. he wooed lemony into dating him and the nerdy spots became Angry and jealous of Philly the Eagle. (Note Lemony was normal back then and not Anti-Violence) High School Philly and Lemony went through phases such as a goth phase and was verbally abusive. that's until April fools day which Philly is a fan of. He did a prank where someone walks in and gets drizzled with water. (Not Very Creative.) It hit Lemony and Philly Laughed his ass off they had a big fight and every one huddled around to watch. Philly tired of it smacks lemony in the face after she insults football. You Violent piece of shit she said, Its because of you the world is violent and to spite you and get you in jail I'm going to dedicate the rest of my life to making sure violence is a punishable crime by death and you will be electrocuted she said at the top of her lungs. She then gave huge slaps of fury knocking Philly on his ass bleeding. (Philly Causes Lemony to smack and be Anti-Violence.) Spots who say this as an easy opportunity to slip in comforted lemony. Lemony who then realized that while she wasted time with the asshole Philly her true love was right there all along. so they went to the prom together and spent the rest of senior year together. College They even went to the same college, while Lemony got a Scholarship in Law Spots got a Degree in Medical school becoming an official doctor. he became a doctor because his dad was one before he retired and spots always dreamed of becoming his dad. Honey Moon Spots then took lemony to the cliffs where he purposed to lemony they got married two months after and made sweet love on their honeymoon. when the came back Lemony was Pregnant with a baby this became there first born sally a annoying little brat who never shut up do to the fact she was spoiled and an only child. Kids spots became a the official doctor of Webkinz Town curing all patience, While lemony stayed as a stay home mom and a active protestor. they had a lot more kids later on six to be exact. They had so much kids due to the fact they have a very active sex life. while spots doesn't agree with most of Lemony's anti-Violence Thoughts, but he isn't bothered by it. He has the most conflict with his boys scar (for dropping out of college and being a loser) Sloppy and Army (For being typical teens) and harry for being a dick. He hates Sally the most since he wish the others came before her and her kids leave all there fur all over the house. (also her husband never stops his awful singing) He is found of king but Lemonade is his favorite as his second daughter she is daddies little girl and he believes she can do no wrong. Don't Watch Spots was on his way home when he tripped and had some brain damage during this he met up with Little R.J. which for some reason they kissed and kept saying goodbye. He also picked up a red rubber band from his R.J.'s Trash which he would throw out later after he got his senses back (He would never mention the experience again to anyone). Webkinz Hospital 3 Spot's Wife Lemony Gives Birth to Harry. He then kisses Lemony after she is distraught after discovering that Harry is a violent baby. Hospital 1 Spots First Born Daughter Sally is gonna give birth to some babies. She sings a song about it. Batman says oh my gosh through the whole procedure. The important Tootsie pillow is mentioned as support. The first baby J.K. Rowling comes out and Sally names her after the Harry Potter Author. The next baby that is born is Dorothy or as Sally says DOR OR THY! Until aliens come and the babies run away. Hospital 1 Part 2 After the birth Spots fucks around with Batman in an Aquarium. Hospital 4 Spots the doctor preforms another delivery for his wife Lemony as she gives birth to King. Sloppy questions his father on why he doesn't care the baby is unviolent to which spots replies he just goes with it. The boys try to take over the video but Spots stops them in there tracks, and then grounds them. Hospital 2 Spots helps the elderly Raven give birth to Little Tite the youngest Webkinz to be born from the Eldest People. Rock to Kiss Spots appears in the crowd of people watching the band. Fight Part 1 Philly also pokes at Spots being unmanly. Spots comes in pissed off about being called unmanly. They start fighting each other and throwing insults back and forth until they decide to plan a big fight with their children in it. MakeOut Spots is mistaken for Batman by Sally who isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. He then finds Lemony and starts making out with her and claims that he is so famous because of Webkinz Hospital. Wedding Spots attends Milks and Glassboro's Wedding. Videos Spots has appeared in 16 Videos Relations Lemony (Wife) Sloppy (Son) Army (Son) Harry (Son) King (Son) Sally (Daughter) Diddy (Father) Kitters (Mother) Batman (Son-In-Law) J.K. Rowlings (Granddaughter) Dorothy (Granddaughter) Jumper (Camera Man/Friend) Little R.J. (Kinda Friends) Philly (Enemy) Alien UFO (Enemy) Gallery Not Gay.JPG|Don't Watch Audience.JPG|Rock to Kiss Webkinz Hospital 1.JPG|Hospital 1 DOR OR THY.JPG|Hospital 1 Spots has a hard time.JPG|Hospital 1 Part 2 Aquarium.JPG|Hospital 1 Part 2 When's it 2..JPG|Hospital 2 Let's take a look at him.JPG|Hospital 2 Hospital 3.JPG|Hospital 3 Spots & Lemony.JPG|Webkinz Love Webkinz Hospital 4.JPG|Hospital 4 King hates his brothers.JPG|Hospital 4 Batman's Ear.JPG|Makeout Snapshot 1 (2-18-2018 4-39 PM).png|Webkinz Wedding Snapshot 2 (2-18-2018 4-39 PM).png|Webkinz Wedding Snapshot 9 (2-18-2018 4-41 PM).png|Webkinz Wedding Snapshot 15 (2-18-2018 8-17 PM).png|Fight Part 1 Snapshot 16 (2-18-2018 8-18 PM).png|Fight Part 1 Snapshot 17 (2-18-2018 8-18 PM).png|Fight Part 1 Fights Fights Fights.JPG|Fight Part 2 Snapshot 18 (2-18-2018 8-19 PM).png|Fight Part 1 Snapshot 21 (2-19-2018 3-24 PM).png|Fight Part 2 Snapshot 23 (2-19-2018 3-24 PM).png|Fight Part 2 King Julien's Rant.JPG|Denny and the Geeks Part 2 Quotes * And my name is spots he he he (Webkinz Don't Watch) * Ok this is Spots the doctor and this is Web-Kinz Hos-pit-al (Webkinz Hospital 1) * Ok now lets look at the good pillow tootsie roll! (Webkinz Hospital 1) * Whatcha going to name her? (Webkinz Hospital 1) * I had a hard time being the doctor (Webkinz Hospital 1 Part 2) * Welcome to Webkinz Hospital 2, 2. (Webkinz Hospital 2) * but now there having a little tiny baby wohoo. (Webkinz Hospital 2) * Well Welcome to Webkinz Hospital 3! 3! (Webkinz Hospital 3) * Ok honey you gotta push it. (Webkinz Hospital 3) * This will make you feel better. (Webkinz Hospital 3) * It won't be honey buns (Webkinz Hospital 4) * I just stay around. Ok I guess this is the end. And guess what never call me dots. That's my last name. (Webkinz Hospital 4) * Stop giving noggies to your brother that just got born. (Webkinz Hospital 4) * mm Lemony your hot. Even though I work as a doctor. (MakeOut) * Remember me from Doctor your famous doctor from Webkinz Hospital I make out with this lady. (MakeOut) * What am I doing here. Hello I'm Spots your friendly doctor. (Wedding) * Who you calling not manly? (Fight Part 1) * I'm guessing your so big that you have a big fat poop! (Fight Part 1) * Well I bet your little daughter your little daughter Jeanie drunk a whole bottle of pee. (Fight Part 1) * How about you sell your kids maybe you can put it up my ass. (Fight Part 1) * Your talking about somebody who barley gets played with. (Fight Part 1) * How about you fart in somebody's face. (Fight Part 1) * I challenge you to a fight go! (Fight Part 1) * Me you idiot. (Fight Part 2) Category:Spots Category:Webkinz Category:Character